warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery
Nurseries are very well-protected, comfortable dens where queens and their kits live. She-cats move to the nursery shortly before giving birth, and stay there until their kits are apprenticed, after which they become warriors again. Some queens decide not to return to warrior duties; instead, they remain in the nursery to help and supervise the other queens and kits. Clan Nurseries In the Forest ThunderClan Nursery ThunderClan's nursery is protected by a wall of brambles, and has a distinct milky smell. This nursery has another exit from the camp behind it, next to the dirt place, though is usually not used. It is the base of many attacks from ShadowClan, including Clawface's raid. ShadowClan Nursery ShadowClan's nursery is in a hollow, shielded by a thorn bush. WindClan Nursery WindClan's nursery is under the gorse thicket that is surrounding the camp. RiverClan Nursery RiverClan's nursery is next to a shallow part of the river, and the kits inherit their love of water and learn how to swim quickly. Instead of a moss-bedding, it has nice warm sand, though in Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur notices the RiverClan nests are made of sticks that look oddly uncomfortable, Crookedjaw states if the river were to flood, the nests would float. When Mistyfoot was a queen the river swept two of her kits away; they were rescued from the river by Fireheart and Graystripe. SkyClan Nursery SkyClan's nursery is a deep, red-brown cave, protected by a massive, red boulder. Inside the cave are a row of small claw across larger marks on a column of stone. Firestar thinks that they are kit marks across the queens' scratches, he then discovers that they are from rats, and after the rat battle, Leafstar scratches over them. In the Lake ThunderClan Nursery ThunderClan's nursery under the biggest bramble thicket from a tree at the top of the stone hollow. The nests are made out of moss. ShadowClan Nursery ShadowClan's nursery is low hanging brambles and pine tree branches. It is noted to have the lowest branches. The nests are made out of pine nettles. RiverClan Nursery RiverClan's nursery is made of brambles from a tree by the stream. Close by water. WindClan Nursery WindClan's nursery is a gorse bush against a boulder. The nests are made of feathers. Nursery Residents In the Original Series ''Into the Wild 'ThunderClan' 'ShadowClan' 'WindClan' ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Fire and Ice '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Forest of Secrets '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Rising Storm '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''A Dangerous Path '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''The Darkest Hour '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight '''ThunderClan' RiverClan Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Moonrise '''ThunderClan' RiverClan Tribe of Rushing Water Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dawn '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan Tribe of Rushing Water ''Starlight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Twilight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Sunset '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dark River '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Outcast '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan Tribe of Rushing Water ''Eclipse '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Long Shadows '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Sunrise '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Fading Echoes '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest '''Modern ThunderClan' Modern WindClan Modern RiverClan Ancient SkyClan Modern SkyClan Note: No Ancient ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan or Modern ShadowClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan RiverClan Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the The Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior ''No queens or kits were mentioned in this book. ''Warrior's Refuge'' ''Warrior's Return ''No queens or kits were mentioned in this book. In the The Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods Escape From the Forest Return to the Clans In the The Rise of Scourge The Rise of Scourge In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace'' See Also *Kit *Queen *Mates *Camp References and Citations Category:Clan Life